


Docencia

by pirripipi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mystery, Professor Bilbo Baggins, Romance, but just at the end really, sorry if you came looking for actual romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirripipi/pseuds/pirripipi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo había escrito varios ensayos en diversos campos de la geografía, muchos en realidad, y aunque sabía que eran buenos e interesantes para aquellos que estuvieran versados en el tema, jamás espero de ellos más que el propio placer de escribirlos y la gratificación de verlos empleados como referencia. Bueno, estaba equivocado.</p><p>"¿Y qué quiere de mi, señor Gandalf?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que posteo aquí y sinceramente lo escribí hace bastante. La historia está terminada y espero ir subiendo capítulos cada semana.  
> En un principio pensaba traducirlo también a inglés, pero es un fic largo y no me da la vida. De todos modos si gusta me lo plantearé.  
> Y bueno, me callo ya y os dejo con la historia, que es a lo que habéis venido. Espero que os guste :D

¿Siempre quiso ser profesor? No, no siempre, la docencia fue algo que apareció en su vida de forma sorprendentemente inesperada. Sin embargo, y en contra de todas sus predicciones, le encantaba. A sus treinta y cinco años se había convertido en un profesor de historia respetado en su instituto, empujado por su natural dedicación y amabilidad. Y Dios sabe que no fue fácil. Que su reducida altura y su inocencia crónica habían jugado en su contra al principio; pero solo al principio, porque las buenas personas solo necesitan algo de firmeza para ganarse la simpatía de quienes los rodean.

Estaba por eso ahora dando su clase de la mañana tranquilamente, con el entusiasmo que le caracterizaba y los murmullos propios de encerrar a veinte adolescentes en la misma habitación. Nada extraordinario parecía que fuera a ocurrir y por supuesto nada ocurrió, al menos no por la mañana. Fueron las clases de la tarde las que le levantaron dolor de cabeza.

Ese día, veinticinco de marzo, llegó un nuevo alumno. No es que fuera nuevo porque lo hubieran presentado como tal, más bien porque nunca lo había visto. No le extraño. Las clases del nocturno estaban llenas de personas demasiado ocupadas para siquiera aparecer por clase. Este alumno, sin embargo, parecía diferente más allá de la avanzadísima edad que sin duda tenía. No podía estar seguro; había algo en su expresión, en su forma de examinarle, que no le dejaba dar la clase cómodamente. Debido a esto la hora transcurrió lenta y tediosa.

Aún así no esperaba más sorpresas ese día. Un alumno nuevo, una clase desagradable, cosas relativamente normales dentro del oficio de profesor. Una citación con director al acabar su turno, menos normal pero aceptable. Lo que no fue normal es lo que vino después.

*********

Apenas se le oyó entrar en el despacho, algo muy propio de él.

"Señor Bolsón, al fin, tenemos interesantes noticias para usted." Lo saludó su superior tan jovial como acostumbraba. "Por favor, tome asiento"

En ello estaba cuando una segunda figura se hizo patente, una figura que había visto por segunda vez en su vida. En un principio se sintió confuso, dudaba que a un alumno se le permitiera matricularse a estas alturas del curso, pronto supo que no iba a tratar sobre eso la reunión.

El anciano se presentó, muy educadamente y con una reverencia que hizo a su barba barrer el suelo; era la barba más larga que Bilbo hubiera visto y así se lo hizo notar. En respuesta el anciano, que se había identificado como Gandalf, le dijo que él era el hombre más bajito que había conocido. No le molestó el comentario porque supuso que era verdad.

"¿Y qué quiere de mi, señor Gandalf?" Preguntó casi engullido por el sillón. Apenas sus grandes zapatos oscuros y el humo del café que acababan de servirle delataban su presencia.

"Preciso de su ayuda." Contestó "Resulta imprescindible en la gran empresa que pretendemos llevar a cabo."

"¿Gran empresa? ¿Pretendemos?" Preguntó asomando la cabeza de entres los pliegues de cuero. Iba a contestar el anciano cuando su superior, incapaz de ocultar la feliz excitación que todo este suceso le producía, le interrumpió.

"Gandalf es el benefactor de una importante expedición arqueológica, señor Bolsón; según tengo entendido llevará a trece hombre hasta el corazón de Etiopía."

"Catorce si el señor Bolsón decide aceptar." Concretó Gandalf.

El pobre Bilbo no sabía dónde meterse, sus pies ya no se movían y el café había quedado frío en sus manos. Con una respiración que comenzaba a ser errática preguntó:

"¿Esperan que yo vaya a Etiopía?"

A partir de ahí todo fue a peor, mucho peor. El tal Gandalf no solo esperaba que viajara a Etiopía ¡Esperaba que los guiase!

"¿Por qué?" Había preguntado entonces el señor Bolsón. "Por qué yo de entre todas las personas, si apenas he salido del país y siempre acompañado." Era una pregunta razonable, por supuesto, y tuvo su razonable respuesta; o demostración sería más apropiado. Rebuscando entre los muchos bolsillos que el anciano tenía en su abrigo blanco, sacó un papel, un trozo de periódico que desdobló sobre la mesa para su más cómoda lectura.

Bilbo no necesitaba leerlo para saber que era, lo había escrito él.

"No entiendo que tiene esto que ver." Murmuró en un intento por hacerse el desentendido.

"Este artículo, que por si no ha notado lleva su firma, es uno de los mejores ensayos acerca del empleo del tronco de leguas en mapas portulanos que jamás he leído." Afirmó con una convicción que hinchó a Bilbo de orgullo "He de suponer que no es su primera autoría."

"Pues no ciertamente." Contestó el pequeño señor Bolsón, en quién se había despertado el lado valiente propio de su madre. "Lo cierto es que hay otros doce ensayos y dos artículos que también llevan mi firma."

"Y he de suponer que todos tratan sobre mapas."

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamó la voz del director al que casi habían olvidado. "Nuestro querido profesor Bolsón es un apasionado de los mapas, con cierta predilección por los más antiguos si no me equivoco."

"Eso me había parecido oír." Acordó Gandalf con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción en la boca. Por otra parte Bilbo había comenzado a darse cuenta de las incomodidades que este suceso podía traer a su vida y empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse visto tan orgulloso hace un momento.

"Agradezco su oferta." Se había oído decir después de una de las reuniones, a su parecer, más largas que había tenido. "Pero voy a tener que rechazarla, señor Gandalf. No creo que un viaje a Etiopía, por mucha intención arqueológica que tenga, sea adecuado para mí." Y con eso se había escapado del despacho tan rápido como sus pasos se lo permitieron.

Ahora se encontraba en casa, gracias a Dios, cómodo, calentito y con una taza de humeante chocolate entre las manos. Acababan de dejar atrás el invierno y las habitaciones todavía estaban frías. Fuera había oscurecido.

No tenía pensado levantarse del sofá, aún faltaban horas para la cena y sobre la mesita tenía un libro a medio leer, sin embargo algo quiso acabar con sus planes. El timbrazo se oyó por toda la casa, potente e impaciente si es que un timbre podía serlo, de haber sido una persona menos amable no habría contestado a la puerta. Pero, claro, él era Bilbo Bolsón, no responder no era una opción.

En su puerta apareció un hombre, un anciano, vestido con ropa envejecida y un capuchón, tenía el aspecto más extraño que hubiera visto.

"Encantado" Dijo el caballero "¿Es esta la casa de Bilbo Bolsón?"

"Soy yo." Respondió entonces Bilbo "¿Puedo ayudarle?"

El anciano se presentó como Balin, miembro de la compañía que iría próximamente a Etiopía. Bilbo pensó que tal vez quería intentar volver a convencerlo, de modo que con un suspiro, y una vez el anciano se puso a su servició, le hizo pasar. Balin colgó el abrigo en uno de los muchos percheros que poblaban el pasillo de Bilbo y se acercó a la cocina, para entonces ya tenía un té humeante sobre la mesa.

"Gracias" Dijo mientras sorbía de su taza en un intento por entrar en calor. "¿Sería posible también algo de comer?"

"Por supuesto" Contestó Bilbo, que era una persona excepcionalmente amable y bien educada. Antes de darse cuanta había dos pares de bollos sobre la mesita. Bilbo recogió su taza del salón y se unió al invitado. Tenía intención de zanjar rápidamente el tema de la expedición, pero antes siquiera de que pudiera empezar algún tipo de conversación el timbre volvió a sonar. Intentó cruzar una mirada con Balin, pero tenía la vista fija en su taza. Más inseguro que la primera vez, abrió la puerta.

"¡Dwalin a vuestro servicio!" Exclamó un segundo hombre, bastante más joven y menos sosegado que el primero.

"¡Bilbo Bolsón, al vuestro!" exclamó Bilbo por inercia.

"Dwalin, ¿es tuya la voz que oigo?" Se escuchó al anciano desde la cocina.

"¡Balin! Muy rápido llegaste." Sonrió el otro, miró a Bilbo y le hizo una reverencia. Su barba azul quedó a un palmo del suelo.

"Estábamos a punto de tomar el té ¿Quiere acompañarnos?" Preguntó el señor Bolsón, inseguro sobre cómo tratar con aquella clase de situación.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto!" Bramó "Al resto les encantará."

 _"¿Hay más?"_ Quiso preguntar, pero no hubo tiempo, porque en efecto los había. Fueron llegando poco a poco; solos, en parejas o tríos, jamás llegaban a cuatro. Antes de darse cuenta tenía doce hombres barbudos arrasando su cocina. Quiso pararlos, exigirles que explicasen que hacían en su casa o en su defecto que se marchasen sin más explicaciones; pero no pudo, porque esos hombres parecían sordos.

El timbre sonó por quinta o sexta vez, más grave de lo que realmente era, y como ya no creía que algo pudiera ir a peor abrió sin mirar.

"¡Gandalf!" Exclamó aunque apenas se lo oyese sobre el ruido de sus invitados.

"Señor Bolsón, veo que ya ha conocido al resto de la compañía." Comentó en actitud satisfecha "Aunque veo también que todavía falta uno ¿Dónde se habrá metido?" Y con eso entró en la casa y se unió al resto de invitados entre clamores de _"¡Gandalf!"_ y _"Cuanto has tardado"_. Bilbo estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, jamás había necesitado de sus servicios, pero tampoco se había visto jamás en una situación como aquella. Estaba yendo por el teléfono cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Golpes, que no el timbre. De pronto todo quedó en silencio mientras los golpes se repetían, más impacientes que la primera vez. Fuera hacía rato que llovía y sus invitados se habían quedado mudos. Obligado por aquel pesado ambiente dejó el teléfono y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue un capuchón mojado.

"Ya era hora." Gruñó el hombre tras el umbral, le hizo a un lado y se coló en la casa. Bilbo no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que este se hubo sentado, presidiendo la mesa. Gandalf entonces se levantó y lanzando un par de anillos de humo al aire preguntó:

"¡Thorin Escudoderoble! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Creímos que tal vez te había pasado algo." Como un coro, el resto de la compañía secundó a Gandalf mientras preguntaban, a destiempo y de forma desordenada, cosas que Bilbo no llegó a entender. Sin embargo poco duró el interrogatorio; Thorin se levantó y con él el silencio.

"Es esta maldita casa." Bramó sobre las cabezas de los demás hombres. "Está demasiado escondida."

Bilbo no habría sido capaz de expresar lo mucho que aquella afirmación lo ofendió en su momento; tanto que cuando Thorin preguntó por su nuevo guía fue él mismo quién se presentó.

"Creo que es a mí a quién buscáis." Dijo con la voz que solo empleaba para chistar a sus alumnos. La mirada satisfecha de Gandalf lo arropó por un momento.

"¿Tu?" Preguntó Thorin sin exclamar, manteniendo aquel tono de voz propio de alguien acostumbrado a que se le obedezca "Creí que eras un niño." Y con aquella afirmación sumamente descortés se ganó el desagrado de Bilbo durante bastante tiempo. Por suerte Gandalf intervino, procurando evitar que la herida se hiciera mayor.

"El señor Bolsón es el experto que necesitáis." Afirmó con tal seguridad que hasta preocupó a Bilbo "Y será tu guía; si decide aceptar."

"¿Es que aún no ha aceptado?" Preguntó no solo Thorin, sino el resto de la compañía. Pronto todos los ojos estaban sobre Bilbo.

"Antes querría saber que acepto." Dijo en un intento por ganar tiempo. Una cosa era rechazar a un hombre y otra a catorce, además le picaba la curiosidad.

De pronto todo se precipitó, la cocina entró en ebullición y los invitados discutían entre sí en una lengua que Bilbo no conocía. Los platos volaban, la comida desaparecía, la nevera se vaciaba y los golpes de los cubiertos se mezclaban con los reclamos de los hombres, todos impacientes, todos discutiendo y todos ¡Todos! mirando a Bilbo. No podría sentirse más incómodo, más vulnerable; o eso creía ahora. De pronto Gandalf volvió a levantarse, acechando a aquellos hombres a los que sacaba una cabeza entera, y habló en ese idioma bárbaro, su voz reverberando contra las paredes color crema. No supo que dijo, pero funcionó, los hombres dejaron de pelear y mirarle, todos concentrados en Thorin Escudoderoble.

"¿Has oído hablar alguna vez del reino de Aksum, niño?" No, Bilbo no había oído hablar de aquel lugar.

"El reino de Aksum existió desde el siglo I d.C, cuando Zoscales el primero ya estaba en el poder, hasta el siglo X, con el ascenso de la dinastía Zagüe." Era extraño para el señor Bolsón estar recibiendo una clase de historia. "Este reino, este... imperio" Continuó encendiendo sus palabras. "fue de los más poderosos que el continente africano conocerá en su historia ¡Sus gobernantes pertenecían al linaje de Salomón! ¡Emparentados con el rey David y hasta la misma reina de Saba! En unos siglos no solo fue capaz de crecer en tierras tan hostiles como son los campos de Eritrea o Yibuti, sino que se alzó y brilló con la luz de su oro. Para el siglo tercero ya acuñaba su propia moneda." Y con eso Thorin dejó caer un par de monedas sobre la mesa, pesadas y deslucidas, para unos ojos como los de Bilbo estaba bastante claro que estaban hechas de oro. Se recostó sobre la mesa y casi pegó su nariz contra la madera, era imposible que pudiera resistirse a hallazgos como aquellos; sin embargo hizo lo posible por no tocarlas, porque los ojos de Thorin no lo abandonaban ni un momento y podía intuir que no permitiría algo como aquello.

"Impresionante." Murmuró entre dientes; puede que no conociera sobre el reino que le nombraban, pero si sabía lo que significaba que fuera capaz de acuñar su propia moneda en aquel tiempo. "Izama." Creyó que ponían.

"Ezana." Corrigió Thorin "El rey de entonces." Escuchado aquello Bilbo se irguió de nuevo y se acomodó para atender al resto de la historia, esta vez completamente interesado.

Mercaderes eran los habitantes del reino de Aksum, ricos, poderosos y con el tiempo avaros, como pasa con todos los mercaderes. De joyas a marfil, poco había que no pudieras encontrar en su mercado; pero si había algo en lo que destacase era su cultura, envidia de los reinos barbaros del oeste. Poco podía saber este imperio entonces joven que eso llegaría a ser su perdición. De Egipto hasta la India, pasando por Sudán y toda la amplia región árabe, le llegaba gentes, libros, conocimientos y, cómo no, oro. Oro que fueron acumulando desde sus inicios, pero sobre todo a partir del siglo V cuando los dioses a los que adoraban, ahora olvidados y muertos, les bendijeron con su máximo esplendor. Ya nadie recuerda aquel tesoro, aquella época dorada ni aquella luz que desprendía el puerto de Adulis a la salida del Sol, cuando los Ibis todavía no despertaban. Nadie recuerda las velas color hueso recortadas contra el mar Rojo, ni los marineros que una vez las guiaron. Ya nadie recuerda nada, todo lo ha borrado el tiempo.

Pero el tiempo es caprichoso, y desentierra lo enterrado por motivos que escapan a nuestro entendimiento. Fue así, por azares del destino (o tal vez alguna divinidad muerta más testaruda que las demás) que un mapa llegó a manos del abuelo de Thorin, Thror; un mapa que solo le trajo desgracia a él y a su hijo y que ahora amenazaba con llevarla hasta su nieto y el resto de la compañía. Aunque esto realmente nadie podía saberlo.

"¿Y dónde está el mapa en cuestión?" Pregunto Bilbo, tan fascinado como aterrado por lo que podía avecinarse. La sala se sumió en el silencio mientras Thorin sacaba un papel enrollado de su mochila. Cuando Bilbo se dio cuenta de que eso debía ser el mapa no pudo más que exclamar:

"¡Vas a destrozarlo!" A lo que Thorin respondió con un ceño fruncido y cierta satisfacción de ver preocupación por su tesoro. Terminó de sacarlo y lo desenrolló sobre la mesa.

"No es más que un facsímil." Dijo "El original esta a buen recaudo."

Al señor Bolsón le habría gustado saber lo que un hombre tan tosco como él podía entender por buen recaudo; pronto descubriría que Thorin Escudoderoble sabía como proteger sus tesoros. No ofreció un segundo más al pensamiento y poniéndose de rodillas sobre la silla se dedicó a estudiar aquel mapa.

"¿Cuál es su historia?" Preguntó sin levantar la vista.

"¿Perdón?" Thorin no lo había perdido de vista un segundo, preocupado de lo que ese supuesto experto pudiera hacerle al mapa.

"¿Se sabe algo de él? Dónde fue encontrado, quién lo hizo, en que datos se basó. Ese tipo de cosas" Gandalf estaba satisfecho de la fascinación del hombrecillo, se dedicaba a soltar pequeñísimas volutas de humo desde su pipa que engordaban y adelgazaban bajo la luz cálida de la lámpara. "Este es claramente un mapa portulano, muy detallado y especialmente preciso, pero no contemporáneo del imperio. Sin poder hacer un estudio más detallado diría que data del siglo XIV principios del XV ¿Habéis visto el diseño de la costa? ¿Los detalles de tierra firme? Quién lo hiciera tenía una técnica madura y desarrollada." La perorata continuó todavía un momento, más para el propio examinador que para el público que lo contemplaba. "Si este mapa es auténtico tuvo que hacerse a partir de escritos de la época e incluso algún mapa que llegara hasta esos días ¿No sabéis nada sobre ello?"

En otro momento tal vez Thorin podría haber contestado algo, pero entonces solo había una frase resonando en su cabeza.

"¿Cómo que _si el mapa es auténtico_? ¿Acaso duda de mi, señor Bolsón?" Sus palabras destilaban no furia, sí indignación, profunda indignación; y Bilbo no quería verse ahogado por ella.

"No dudo de usted, Thorin" La fórmula de respeto le salía sola en momentos como aquellos "Pero hombres más expertos se han visto engañados por imitaciones menos convincentes."

"Bien, yo no soy uno de esos hombres." Proclamó recogiendo su mapa "Y ahora, señor Bolsón ¿Se cree capaz de guiarnos?"

Nunca supo que fue, si la burla que se leía en las palabras de Thorin o que le hubiese arrebatado el mapa sin dejarle estudiarlo, tal vez la perspectiva de una pequeña aventura. El caso fue, y nada de lo que ocurrió hubiera ocurrido si él, que en lugar de negarse de plano solo dijo:

"Todavía no me habéis dicho donde queréis ir." En ese punto los anillos de humo de Gandalf casi parecían brillar de colores. Thorin volvió a desenrollar el mapa y con el mayor cuidado del que era capaz señalo un punto en el reverso, un único nombre escrito con tinta, como parte de una poesía o una canción de cuna. Erebor.

"¿Qué es _Erebor_?" Fue la lógica pregunta del señor Bolsón. Días más tarde, meses en realidad, sabría mucho más de lo que supo en el momento. Tuvo que conformarse con lo que Balin, el primer hombre que había entrado en su casa, le contó.

" _Erebor_ es como se llamó al lugar donde los últimos reyes de Aksum escondieron su tesoro, justo antes de cayera sobre ellos la desgracia de Gudit, culpable del declive del imperio." Las palabras de Balin eran indiscutibles y ocuparon toda la sala. _¿Qué clase de tesoro?_ Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero se respondió sola. "Allí se encerró toda la riqueza del reino, todo el oro, todos los libros y la artesanía más hermosa que pudiera crearse en la época. Todo, junto con el mayor tesoro del primer rey."

Bilbo quiso preguntar cuál era ese tesoro, así lo haría más adelante, pero en ese momento una duda peligrosa le corroía las entrañas. Tan venenosa que a riesgo de su propia seguridad la plantearía en voz alta.

"¿Sois saqueadores de tumbas?" No había reproche en su voz, la simple frase lo tenía marcado, y la indignación que pudo sentir la compañía ante aquello era solo comparable a la que sintió Bilbo con la primera frase de Thorin, hacía apenas unas horas. Así fue, sin mediar más palabras, como Bilbo consiguió deshacerse de sus molestos invitados; cada cual saliendo en fila por la puerta, capuchones en mano, sin hacer caso a la lluvia. Solo Gandalf quedó en su piso, no más molesto que cuando entro; y mientras apagaba su pipa y se ponía por encima el abrigo, le dijo a Bilbo con palabras amables:

"Entrarán en razón, que no te asuste su actitud. Partiremos mañana, más vale que estés en el aeropuerto antes de las once." Y con eso, cerró la puerta.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo queda "like a boss" en el aeropuerto y thorin empieza a darse cuenta de que quizás su guía no sea tan inútil como pensó al principio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo. Gracias a todos los que han dejado kudos y comentarios o simplemente han disfrutado leyendo la historia.

La noche fue incómoda para Bilbo, quien dio vueltas y más vueltas en su cama. Sobre el suelo había una maleta abierta pero vacía. Las palabras de Thorin, la compañía y Gandalf resonaban por su cabeza, desordenadas y molestas, formando a ratos abstractas pesadillas que lo obligaban a no cerrar los ojos. Cuando dieron las tres y era obvio que no se dormiría, agarró el teléfono. Hicieron falta dos llamadas para que alguien contestara.  
"¿Diga?" Preguntó la voz del director al otro lado de la línea. Entonces Bilbo saludó, se disculpó dos veces por llamar tan tarde y le preguntó si podían hablar. De ser otro, el director habría contestado que no, que cualquier problema que tuviere podrían resolverlo en la mañana; pero el hombre conocía desde hace tiempo al señor Bolsón y estaba al tanto de la extraña situación en que se encontraba. Por ello le dejó hablar.  
"No puedo asegurarle su trabajo." Fue su tajante respuesta. "Debe entender que si se marcha a mediados de curso no podré defenderle ante la junta directiva." Bilbo ya sabía eso, lo esperaba y no había encontrado nada cercano a una solución. "Incluso si dijera que se trata de una investigación científica, como sé que es, señor Bolsón, no hace falta que me lo recuerde, no podría asegurar que lo apoyasen, mucho menos sin aviso previo." Esa declaración bien esperada y conocida por Bilbo no consiguió otra cosa que hacer crecer en él la idea de abandonar. "Sin embargo," Continuó el director "estas oportunidades solo se presentan una vez en la vida. No son sencillas, pero siempre son fructíferas. Estoy seguro de que una experiencia como esta es capaz de hacerle crecer en muchos sentidos, señor Bolsón, y tal vez eso sea más importante que la opinión de la junta directiva. Al fin y al cabo, el viaje es a gastos pagados." Y con eso colgó, dejando a nuestro querido Bilbo Bolsón más confuso incluso que antes de llamar.  
Fue así como la noche se convirtió en mañana y la necesidad de tomar una decisión se volvió apremiante. Bilbo no podía sentirse más inseguro, ni cuando se marchó de casa, ni cuando dio su primera clase ¡Ni siquiera la primera vez que salió del país! Con las llaves del coche haciendo cabriolas entre sus manos se paseó de un lado a otro, hizo y deshizo el pasillo, entró y salió de la sala de estar, de la cocina, se sentó en su sillón y abrió el periódico. Eso no hizo más que recordarle los artículos que había escrito, sus ensayos; y por un momento se imaginó escribiendo algo diferente, tal vez alguna historia parecida a aquellas que le contaba su madre. Sin cerrar los ojos se imaginó como protagonista, y creyó que exploraba aquellos lugares, que corría aventuras, que mataba dragones. Por un momento se vio a sí mismo viajando a Etiopía, arriesgándolo todo. Entonces la sangre Tuk, la sangre de su madre, aquella que se había mantenido dormida desde los tiempos en que tiraba piedras a las palomas, despertó. Se sintió valiente.  
Los alumnos de ese día, y los siguientes hasta que viniera un sustituto, se pudieron marchar antes.  
Llegó al aeropuerto a cinco minutos de las once, excitado y asustado como pocas veces en su vida. Alguien tan pequeño, tan delicado como los demás creían que era, no estaba hecho para la aventura. Esa no fue la primera vez que pensó aquello, y por supuesto no sería la última.  
Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse y dar la vuelta había llegado a la altura de la compañía.  
"¡Señor Bolsón! Veo que al final ha decidido acompañarnos." Lo saludó Gandalf, intencionadamente cortándole cualquier vía de escape.  
"Bien, no podía quedarme atrás." Contestó con una mano en la nuca y otra en el bolsillo.  
"¡Por supuesto! Su ayuda, como ya le he dicho, es indispensable"  
"No exageres, Gandalf" Gruñó la voz de Thorin. "Hubiéramos hecho esto con o sin él."  
"A la hora de la verdad te alegrarás de que haya sido con él, Thorin Escudoderoble" Si las palabras de Gandalf habían conseguido algo positivo en el ánimo de Bilbo, todo ello quedó opacado por la mirada que le dirigió el capataz mientras se perdía de nuevo entre la gente, rumbo al mostrador de información. En silenció, sin gana alguna de defender su honor desde tan temprano, fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de plástico al lado de algunos de sus nuevos compañeros; todavía quedaba mucho antes de que pudieran coger el avión.  
No le fue difícil encontrar entretenimiento, y entre charla y charla, pues las horas pasaban lentas y aquellos hombres parecían demasiado impacientes como para aguantar mucho tiempo sentados, fue conociendo un poco más a sus compañeros. Aunque hay que decir que algunos no fueron una agradable compañía, muchos de estaban irascibles y todavía molestos con Bilbo. Hubo otros, como es el caso de los sobrinos de Thorin, Bofur o Balin, con los que realmente empezó a trabar buenas migas.  
"¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan paciente?" Sentado a su lado Kili todavía le saca una cabeza entera.  
"¿Cómo puede alguien moverse tanto?" Rebatió Bilbo.  
"¡Pues no ha compartido habitación con él!" Exclamó Fili desde el otro lado. Ninguno de los dos llegaba a superar los veintiuno, para Bilbo era como tratar con alguno de sus alumnos.  
"Estoy seguro de que ambos sois iguales." Comentó risueño. "¿Ha habido algún movimiento en el horizonte?"  
"Ni el más mínimo, Thorin todavía sigue despotricando en información, Dwalin tampoco parece muy contento." dijo Kili "Al parecer es especialmente difícil conseguir billetes de última hora."  
"Creía que los billetes ya estaban comprados ¿Cómo esperabais salir sin ellos?"  
"Sinceramente, señor Bolsón, no pensamos que fuera a ser necesario el suyo." Dijo Fili "¡Pero mírese! Aquí esta, y eso sería sin duda digno de celebración."  
"¡No hables tan alto! Todavía está a tiempo de darse la vuelta." dijo Dwalin "Necesitamos de tu cartilla de vacunación."  
Bilbo asintió y lo siguió a través de la gente, Thorin los esperaba acompañado del encargado.  
"Puedes decirle que se marche, Dwalin, al parecer no viajará sin sus vacunas en regla."  
"Eso no será un problema, Thorin Escudoderoble." Es importante recordar que la opinión que Bilbo tenía de Thorin por aquel entonces dejaba mucho que desear, además de que se había pasado casi toda una mañana sentado en una silla, cosa que hasta para alguien como él puede resultar tediosa. Sacó la cartilla del fondo del bolsillo interior de su abrigo y se la entregó al empleado.  
Solo había salido del país dos veces en su vida; la primera fue hasta Irlanda, el país vecino, y le costó el día y medio más largo de toda su vida; la segunda hasta Guinea, hacía más de un año, como invitado a una de las más impresionantes exposiciones geográficas que jamás hubiera visto. Aquel viaje le supuso casi cuatro meses de preparación y mil y una vacunaciones, pero echando la vista atrás parecía haber merecido la pena. Más tarde se lo replantearía.  
"Parece que está todo en orden" dijo el encargado. Esa fue la primera vez que Bilbo sorprendió a Thorin; aunque no sería la última ni mucho menos la más notoria.  
&&&&&  
El viaje en avión fue una tortura completa y absoluta. Casi había olvidado el martirio que suponía el despegue, la sensación de aplastarse contra el asiento, de que tus pies no tocan tierra y de que la presión ahí fuera es infinitamente menor que en el avión. Sin olvidar lo asquerosa que es la comida. No paró de quejarse sobre ello ni un momento. ¿Por qué vendría yo aquí? Se repetía ¿Por qué no me quedaría en casa, al calor de la lumbre, con mi libro entre manos?   
Aterrizaron en Gondar, en la región de Amhara, al atardecer. Para entonces ya era tarde y apenas tuvieron tiempo de alquilar un par de jeeps que los llevarían a la ciudad de Aksum, antigua capital del imperio, por la mañana. Aquella noche descansaron en el motel más barato de los que había cerca del aeropuerto; y aunque las camas estaban duras y abultadas y las paredes olían a humedad, sería el sitio más cómodo donde dormiría la compañía por una larga temporada.  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol apenas había comenzado a rozar el este, le despertaron ruidosamente; los sobrinos de Thorin se habían levantado y sus pisadas podían oírse por toda la segunda planta. Con los ojos todavía entrecerrados, se vistió y bajo por su desayuno.  
"¿Es que a vosotros no se os acaba la energía?" pregunto viendo al par de adolescentes en la mesa. Supuso que intentaron responderle algo, aunque no lo entendiera a través de sus bocas llenas.  
"Jamás," dijo Dori que acababa de sentarse a su lado "puedo asegurártelo."  
Después de ellos el resto de la compañía fue llegando, aunque no en tropel, y pidieron cada uno su propio desayuno; no se sorprendió al ver que mostraban los mismos modales que en su casa. En este caso, sin embargo, dejó a un lado sus reticencias y se unió a la alegre algarabía.  
"¡Seis huevos con jamón! Fritos, no escaldados." Bramó Thorin a la camarera, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba devorando aquel inmenso desayuno. Ya sabía de quién habían heredado el apetito Fili y Kili.  
"¿A qué hora saldremos?" Preguntó Bilbo a los hermanos, los únicos que ya habían limpiado sus platos.  
"Ahora mismo," contestó Fili "Tío Thorin quiere llegar al yacimiento cuanto antes"  
"No vaya a ser que alguien encuentre Erebor antes que nosotros" rió Kili.  
Desde ese momento, y hasta que llegaran al campamento, el viaje se hizo aburrido. Los jeeps corrían sobre las sabanas secas y grises como rinocerontes verde oliva; y aunque en un principio los constantes balanceos amenazaban con marearlo, pasada una hora se sobrepuso milagrosamente a ellos. Sus compañeros hablaron mucho durante el viaje, emocionados e impacientes por poder comenzar aquello a lo que habían venido. Ninguno tenía especial confianza en la capacidad de su guía, aún así esperaban que la investigación avanzase un poco con su ayuda. De los temas prácticos se pasó a las charlas mundanas, y de ahí a las anécdotas; la compañía se vio totalmente satisfecha de encontrar carne nueva a quien contar sus historias, y el pequeño profesor resultó ser un oyente dedicado y atento.  
Llegaron al campamento cuando ya daban las ocho, el cambio de horario había afectado profundamente a Bilbo y para entonces sus piernas casi no lo sostenían. Mientras el resto montaba las tiendas él se sentó en compañía de Gandalf, quien sacó su pipa y algo de tabaco; Bilbo hizo otro tanto.  
"No había conocido nunca a nadie que fumara en pipa" dijo entonces el hombrecillo.  
"No es una costumbre muy común ciertamente" respondió Gandalf.  
"Me enseño mi padre." Dijo "La primera vez que llegué con un cigarrillo a casa lo apagó de un pisotón y me dijo que si iba a fumar lo hiciera como un hombre respetable." Los ojos de Bilbo permanecían empañados por el recuerdo, brillantes y vivos. "Ni siquiera el tabaco lo comercializan, es una mezcla de hierbas que aprendí a hacer."  
Tal vez en otra ocasión Gandalf le hubiera dicho que sabía a que mezcla se refería, que el mismo le había dado la receta a su padre tiempo atrás, antes de que la mejorase con su toque propio. Sin embargo todo eso era irrelevante por el momento, de modo que se limitó a decir:  
"De ahí el olor a bellotas que detectó" Bilbo no pudo estar más impresionado.  
Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que alguno volviera a hablar.  
"Qué pretende conseguir la compañía con esto ¿Fama? ¿Dinero? Entiendo que se me ha prometido una catorceava parte del beneficio obtenido, pero me gustaría saber de qué se trata."  
"Eso, señor Bolsón, creo que se le aclarará en la noche." Y fue la última palabra que Bilbo pudo arrancar de los labios del anciano.  
Durante la cena los hombres estuvieron tanto o más animados, pues ahora tenían comida y cerveza, que durante el trayecto en jeep. Aquellos con los que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar le contaban gustosos y las risas podían oírse potentes y altas; no le extraño que su campamento fuera el más lejano al resto. Tampoco él quiso quedarse atrás y contó alguna que otra anécdota de sus estudiantes, con rotundo éxito. Cuando Thorin determinó los tiempos de vigía no pudo evitar preguntar por qué.  
"Hay que estar alerta, esto está lleno de ladrones" a Bilbo no se le escapó el resquemor de rencor que todavía se le apreciaba en la mirada; por qué aquel comentario hecho hace tanto seguía ofuscando al capataz fue algo que descubrió pronto.  
Era tarde por la noche, la luna estaba bien alta y apenas la luz de un par de tiendas delataba que allí pudiera haber alguien. Bilbo se veía incapaz de dormir a pesar del cansancio de su cuerpo, el suelo estaba muy duro y tenía calor. Por suerte para él ocupaba una tienda individual, el mismo la había traído, donde no podía molestar a nadie con sus continuas vueltas. Después de otro par de posturas incomodas decidió salir a que le diera el aire, ahí se encontró con Dwalin y Bombur haciendo el turno de vigía.  
"¡Señor Bolsón!" Susurró Bombur cuando atisbó el reflejo de la linterna "¿Una mala noche?"  
Bilbo se acercó a ellos y se sentó en una de las muchas sillas plegables.  
"Peor aún, diría yo"  
"¿Ha conseguido dormir algo?" Cuando Bilbo negó al hombretón se le escapó una sonrisa. "Te lo dije Dawlin. Oin me debe diez libras"  
"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Dwalin.  
"Le aposte que el señor Bolsón no sería capaz de dormir."  
Bilbo no podía estar más estupefacto. Bombur sin embargo le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo:  
"Nadie duerme la primera noche"  
"Eso es cierto" corroboró Dawlin " Demasiados cambios y demasiado calor. Gracias que la luz despista a los insectos"  
"Eso es una buena noticia sin duda" musitó Bilbo.  
"Dígame, ¿Por qué ha venido aquí?" Preguntó Dawlin, sus tatuajes parecían serpientes negras. "No se ofenda, pero este no parece su terreno. Me sorprendió mucho que tuviera las vacunas en regla ¿Había venido antes a África?"  
"Estuve hace unos años, en Guinea, para una exposición"  
"¿De qué?" Preguntó Bombur, especialmente interesado.  
"Una exposición geográfica. Me invitó uno de los responsables, al parecer uno de mis ensayos le impresionó y terminó por ser capaz de convencerme. Jamás me he arrepentido de haber ido."  
"Valla, eso me suena de algo" rió Dawlin "Espero que tampoco se arrepienta de esto."  
"Yo no estaría tan seguro" quiso decir Bilbo.  
"Quería pediros disculpas" dijo entonces. Las últimas palabras que pronunció dos días atrás en su casa le vinieron a la memoria y el remordimiento quiso enrollarse entre sus tripas. "Verdaderamente no era mi intención heriros, pero me pareció tan sumamente sospechoso que decidierais pedirme ayuda que no pude evitar..."  
"No diga más, señor Bolsón" lo interrumpió Bombur "Gandalf ya se encargó de hacernos ver su punto de vista. En realidad es comprensible, yo diría que hasta loable, que se preocupara primero por la moralidad de la expedición que por lo que iba a obtener. De todos modos a la compañía le gustará saber de sus sinceras disculpas.  
"Sin embargo" Continuó Dawlin "Thorin todavía continua molesto."  
"Lo he notado"  
"No se lo tenga en cuenta" Quiso explicar Dawlin ante la desesperación del hombrecillo. "Puede que nuestro líder tenga un carácter irascible, pero ha de comprender que sus palabras en específico fueron a dar sobre una herida aún abierta;" Bilbo se mantuvo callado pero atento "pues fueron los saqueadores de tumbas, ni más ni menos, quienes acabaron con la vida del Thror, padre de Thrain, abuelo de Thorin, allá por los comienzos de la segunda guerra mundial. Mientras el país luchaba por terminar con la ocupación Italiana, el yacimiento, en el que ya trabajaba Thror, estuvo amenazado por acabar atrapado entre los bandos. Él lideró a un grupo de hombres, arqueólogos y excavadores, también algún profesor, en un intento por defender estas ruinas. Aquello fue una masacre, los bandos tanto etíopes como italianos se comprometieron a evitar el daño de las excavaciones, pero los saqueadores de tumbas vieron en el conflicto un negocio y apenas se necesitaron días para que la guerrilla llegara al yacimiento. Hubo bajas en ambos grupos, una de ellas el abuelo de Thorin. Para cuando pudieron volver a ponerse en marcha las investigaciones el daño era profundo y las pérdidas cuantiosas. El padre de Thorin dedicó su vida a buscar a aquellos que habían asesinado a su padre; hasta que un día, cuando Thorin no superaba por mucho la veintena, desapareció y nunca se volvió a saber de él."  
Bilbo no creía haberse sentido tan conmocionado en toda su vida, por un momento se vio a sí mismo pronunciando lo que pronunció hace dos días, vio a Thorin sentado a su mesa, enseñándole su mapa, pidiéndole ayuda y sintió algo parecido a lo que debió sentir el jefe de la compañía en ese momento. Un terrible malestar se instaló rápidamente en su pecho.  
"Pero se le pasará, no se preocupe." Terminó Bombur "Nuestro líder puede ser muy rencoroso, pero no por nimiedades como esas." Por extraño que pudiera parecer esas palabras no consolaron lo más mínimo al pequeño.  
"Creo que será mejor que me valla, tal vez pueda dormir algo antes de que despunte el alba"  
"Lo dudo, señor Bolsón, pero que tenga buena noche"  
Y con eso Bilbo regresó a su tienda, aunque no para descansar; durante toda la noche lo asolaron pensamientos semiinconscientes acerca de Thorin, saqueadores, tumbas y mapas antiguos.   
Se levantaron al alba, cuando la temperatura aún era suave y todavía ningún otro equipo se había atrevido a abrir los ojos. Los pies le pesaban y tenía la boca seca, por eso mismo el desayuno le supo a gloria. El capataz ya estaba a la mesa antes de que él llegara, junto con Fili, Kili, Dori y Ori, el resto todavía pululaban por los alrededores. No le pasó desapercibido a Bilbo que el desagrado que había experimentado por Thorin había trasmutado en apenas una noche, ahora solo una pequeña piedra de remordimiento parecía decorar su corazón. Estuvo tentado a sentarse a su lado, pero la fría mirada que le dedicó Escudoderoble le recordó que el enfado del jefe de la compañía no desaparecería pronto.  
Rápidamente se puso a lo suyo, acabó el desayuno y sin que nadie se lo pidiese fue a ayudar a terminar de montar el campamento; esa tarea le llevó toda la mañana. Para la hora de comer todo estaba dispuesto para que pudieran comenzar su trabajo; otros grupos habían ido al yacimiento por la mañana y aún ahora se les veía regresar al campamento. Bilbo no pudo evitar fijarse en la alarmante falta de oficiales por la zona.  
"En efecto, no sueles vérseles muy a menudo" contestó Balin cuando preguntó.  
"¿Quiere decir que no hay nadie que regule esto?" No parecía lógico, pero sí plausible.  
"Oficialmente sí. El gobierno lleva un estricto control sobre los grupos que trabajan en la zona. Extraoficialmente, lo realmente difícil es conseguir un permiso de trabajo; una vez entres aquí apenas verás algunas patrulla mensual, un intento por comprobar que todo se mantenga en regla."  
"¿Y el resto del tiempo?" Era fácil notar que el señor Bolsón temía por su seguridad.  
"No hay ley, amigo mío" respondió Balin, luego intentó tranquilizarle. "No se preocupe, aquí todos somos hombres de ciencia, trabajando codo con codo. La mayoría de los grupos ni siquiera buscan lo mismo que nosotros."  
"¿La mayoría?"   
"En toda canasta hay una manzana podrida" comentó Balin  
"¡Una rata, Balin! Eso es lo que hay" exclamó Thorin "Una rata con demasiado dinero y ansia de poder" Si en algún momento Bilbo temió que pudiera estar hablando de él sus dudas quedaron del todo disipadas. Le hubiera gustado ahondar más en el tema, pero no lo encontró prudente por ahora.  
"¿Y entonces cómo os defendéis de los ladrones?" Preguntó.  
"Nos mantenemos vigilantes, es el único modo" dijo Balin. A Bilbo no le agradaba lo más mínimo aquella idea, pero no quiso discutir. Sin saber muy bien que más hacer continuó comiendo. Pronto echaría de menos aquello.  
Algo más tarde, cuando el Sol todavía era demasiado fuerte como para trabajar, siguió a Balin, Bifur y Thorin al interior de una de las tiendas de campaña, la luz dispersa y verdosa difuminaba la silueta de Gandalf. Encima de la mesa estaba el facsímil de Erebor.  
"Bien, señor Bolsón, creo que va siendo hora de que haga lo que ha venido a hacer." Dijo Thorin.  
"¿Y qué sería eso? Me habéis contratado como guía y hasta donde yo sé ya estamos en nuestro destino." La presencia del mapa hacía que el lado más Tuk de Bilbo saliera a la luz y, por tanto, que la mordacidad de Thorin se relegara a un tercer plano. Bifur dijo algo en Leganés, le habían explicado que únicamente sabía hablar esa lengua, y Gandalf le dio la razón.  
"Verá, maese Bolsón" Comenzó Gandalf "Cierto es que hemos llegado al yacimiento, sanos y salvos como se esperaría, pero eso no quiere decir que hayamos llegado a nuestro destino." en ese punto Bilbo era todo orejas semipuntiagudas "Le contratamos para que nos llevara a Erebor y sinceramente eso es lo que esperamos."  
"De modo que Erebor no está en el yacimiento" el asombro en la voz de Bilbo era patente.  
"Tenemos fuertes sospechas de ello" Afirmó Balin.  
"¿Qué clase de sospechas?"  
"Más de medio siglo de excavación infructuosa" Dijo Thorin. Hasta donde Bilbo sabía eso era más que suficiente.  
Las siguientes semanas supusieron un infierno para el hombrecito, no más que algunas que vendrían, pero infernales de todos modos. A las incomodidades con las que ya contaba se sumaron otras en las que no había pensado. La comida no era escasa, pero tampoco abundante y las duchas, además de lejanas, funcionaban con agua del propio río. Fue difícil para él adaptarse y su investigación parecía más estancada que una roca en el fondo del mar. Solía pasarse horas encerrado en la biblioteca, cotejando datos, buscando, investigando. Podía recitar los reyes del imperio aksumita desde el siglo I hasta la época de la quema de iglesias, en el siglo X. Podía situar en el mapa el puerto de Adulis y nombrar al menos veinte productos de los que allí llegaban. Podía hacer muchas cosas; excepto encontrar Erebor. Simplemente resultaba imposible; estaba ahí, ante sus narices, se lo mencionaba desde finales del siglo III; no solo por los reyes del imperio, había encontrado documentos de reinos vecinos que le cantaban sus alabanzas ¡Incluso descubrió un parco poema de autoría europea! ¿Cómo un tesoro como ese puede desaparecer? ¿Será a lo mejor como el Arca? ¿El Santo Grial? Realmente el señor Bolsón comenzaba a desesperarse y toda hipótesis le parecía plausible. A aquello tenía que sumar además la dificultad para trabajar con el mapa. Fue un auténtico suplicio conseguir disponer del original; y aún con el apoyo de Gandalf y la lógica de Balin, el líder de la compañía solo le permitía estudiarlo bajo su atenta mirada y en contadas ocasiones; era un infierno. Jamás en su no muy larga vida había conocido a alguien tan sumamente exasperante como Thorin Escudoderoble ¡Y él era profesor de instituto, por favor!  
Pese a todo parecía que el enfado del capataz se había ido disolviendo con el paso de los días, no es que ahora lo tratara mejor que cuando lo recibió en su casa, pero ya no lo acuchillaba con la mirada cada vez que se acercaba demasiado. Estaba dándole vueltas a estos pensamientos cuando un par de voces lo sorprendieron por la espalda.  
"Maese Bolsón" exclamó Fili "¿Va a ir a la ciudad?"  
"Exactamente" respondió Bilbo mientras recogía su mochila "escuché el otro día a unos chicos hablar de un bar con ordenadores, quiero probar si encuentro algo en internet."  
"Entonces le acompañamos" dijo Kili "necesitamos alejarnos un poco de este lugar antes de que se nos pegue el olor a viejo"  
"O de que Thorin os encuentre ¿Me equivoco?" Por supuesto no lo hacía. Los chicos, por muy mayores de edad que fueran sobre el papel, no dejaban de ser unos críos. "¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez?"  
"Nada de lo que arrepentirse si escapamos pronto" rieron.  
Por suerte podía llegarse a la ciudad andando. La carretera estaba bastante bien asfaltada, pobremente iluminada y rodeada de llanura gris y amarilla. Hacían falta un par de horas de caminata, pero era mucho más viable que encontrar un jeep.  
"Nos veremos aquí en tres horas" acordaron mientras cada cual se iba por su camino.  
La búsqueda por internet fue mucho más infructuosa de lo que habría esperado. En apenas hora y media se dio cuenta de que no iba a encontrar algo más que un par de artículos en wikipedia y algún que otro foro de dudosa fiabilidad. Sin embargo había cosechado una interesante lista de libros a los que se dirigía a echar un vistazo. De toda su amplia lista solo tres existían en aquella biblioteca, un resultado bastante decente si tenemos en cuenta la rareza de algunos títulos; sabiendo que no iba a haber nadie que le atendiera se dedicó el mismo a realizar la búsqueda.  
"El honor de África" dijo una voz por encima de su nuca. "Curioso libro para una lectura amena"   
Bilbo apenas fue capaz de moverse, no le gustaba el tono depredador de esa voz, como una amenaza silenciosa, como si fuera a saltarte a la yugular; hacia que el lado de su padre se pusiera a chillar en sus orejas. Al ver que Bilbo no contestaba prosiguió hablando.  
"Muy poca gente sabe siquiera de la existencia de ese libro, no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué despierta su interés" el hombre ahora había abandonado su espalda y le hablaba cara a cara, alto e imponente como se lo había imaginado. El extraño dio un paso hacia él y Bilbo retrocedió por inercia. "Vamos, no sea tímido."  
"No lo soy" respondió con un valor que no sabía que tenía "Solo desconfió de los extraños"  
"En ese caso hay fácil solución" dijo tras sopesar un momento sus palabras; extendió su mano y le clavó su mirada clara y amarilla "Me presentó, Smaug Dragónfire, a su servicio."  
Oficialmente odiaba esa sonrisa, demasiado afilada, demasiado ¿Salvaje? Tenía la extraña sensación de que lamentaría el no salir corriendo. Le llevó unos segundos decidirse a hablar y aún cuando lo hizo no fue con la seguridad que le habría gustado.  
"Ridebarrel, al suyo" respondió estrechándole la mano, el libro fuera del alcance del extraño.  
"He de entender que no va a decirme su nombre de pila" por una extraña razón parecía que al tal Smaug se le antojaba divertido "No importa, lo hará tarde o temprano"  
Avanzó otro paso, pero esta vez Bilbo no retrocedió. Smaug lo atravesaba con una mirada encendida y eso era suficiente para impedir que se moviera.  
"No es de por aquí" comentó recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, mucho más concienzudamente de lo que le hubiera gustado "¿Irlanda?"  
"Inglaterra" contestó Bilbo, algo hacía que no pudiera apartar la mirada.  
"Debí suponerlo" otro paso más y el espacio personal quedó relegado a segundo plano. Casi podía sentir su aliento en la oreja. "Siempre me ha parecido un lugar especialmente apetecible."  
¿Acababa de pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros? Bilbo no podía sentirse más acorralado, el calor se le estaba subiendo a las mejillas y una punzada de inseguridad refulgía es sus ojos. La sonrisa de Smaug se hizo más profunda. No entendía que estaba pasando, nunca había sido una persona pendenciera, pero sí bastante capaz de defenderse a sí mismo si la situación lo requería. Sin embargo ahora se encontraba totalmente embaucado. Una mano de uñas especialmente afiladas rozó sus dedos. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que quería, alejó la mano y con ella el libro que tan acertadamente había procurado proteger del tal Smaug. Volvió a la realidad. Un par de ojos lo escrutaban a su mismo nivel. En tres zancadas se alejo lo máximo posible del hombre, se acomodó la camisa y aferró su libro.  
"Creo que es hora de que me marche, señor Dragonfire, un placer conocerlo" Más tarde rezaría por no volver a saber de él.  
"El placer es mío, señor Ridebarrel, nos veremos pronto" pudo sentir una mirada de fuego en su nuca hasta que llegó a la salida de la biblioteca; y aún después el encuentro siguió acosándolo durante todo el día. Esa noche soñaría con laberintos y sombras que le perseguían con una sonrisa afilada.  
No dijo nada sobre el incidente a pesar del interrogatorio al que le sometieron los hermanos, al parecer estaba un poco pálido. Ni siquiera días después, cuando sus decisiones se volvieran en su contra, entendería por qué no lo hizo.  
En el campamento los ánimos estaban bastante decaídos, cada día de excavación era un día más de fracaso; y su trabajo no lograba solucionarlo. Ni siquiera las bromas de Fili y Kili o la alegría de Bofur conseguían amenizar la situación. Esa noche, sin embargo, tenía algo que no había tenido antes. El honor de África era un libro extraño, más cercano a la leyenda que a cualquier hecho histórico, la letra pequeña, humana, y los márgenes repletos de notas  
"Balin, ¿Puedo contar con su ayuda?" preguntó una vez encontró al anciano, tuvo suerte de que le tocara guardia.  
"Por supuesto, maese Bolsón ¿De qué se trata?" Contestó Balin.  
"Es acerca de este libro." Comenzó "Entiendo que los márgenes están escritos en amárico, pero ¿Y los textos?"  
Los ojos de Balin recorrieron rápidamente las hojas, de página en página, de párrafo en párrafo; lo sopeso entre las manos y recorrió el lomo con los dedos.  
"He de decir que desconozco este lenguaje" fue su veredicto.  
"¿Puedo verlo?" Preguntó Dwalin, que también hacía guardia. Bilbo simplemente se lo entregó, se sentía decepcionado e intranquilo. "Esto es Sidamo" afirmó.  
"¿Sidamo?" Fue lo único que llegó a preguntar el señor Bolsón.  
"Es una lengua cusita, si mal no recuerdo. Un lenguaje antiguo, aún se habla en los pueblos del sur, en su zona más meridional, casi rozando Kenia. Yo no puedo descifrarlo y dudo que alguien en este campamento pueda."  
"Genial" comentó Bilbo, aquello era casi como volver al principio.  
"Pero podemos descifrar fácilmente las notas." Dijo Balin "Yo mismo le ayudaré por la mañana."  
Viendo que su investigación poco iba a avanzar aquella noche, decidió irse a la cama.  
//////  
La mañana se alzo revoltosa y agitada. Antes de salir de su tienda ya podía oír pasos apresurados y voces endurecidas y coléricas; pero fue al oler el humo cuando realmente comprendió qué estaba pasando.  
"¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!" Exclamó sobre el ruido de hierba ardiendo y tela desintegrándose.  
"¡Ladrones! Bramó alguien a su espalda "¡Bandidos! ¡Malditos!" Gritaban otros. Los bomberos todavía no habían llegado.  
Tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitieron agarró su chaqueta y la empapó en uno de los cubos que ya había cerca; junto con otros de sus compañeros golpeó las lamas. El poliéster ardió rápido, ni siquiera el agua pudo evitar eso; pese a todo continuó golpeando, con el fuego a punto de acariciarle los dedos y los pulmones repletos se hollín. No hubiera parado. Ahora lo sabía, si Ori no le hubiera llamado la atención, si no le hubiera agarrado del hombro y le hubiera obligado a marcharse, si no le hubiera sacado de la realidad, no se habría ido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo intoxicado que estaba hasta que el bombero le obligó a ponerse oxígeno.  
El fuego aún tardó una hora completa en ser apagado, una hora de frenético movimiento y miedo de la más primitiva categoría. No pudo hacer mucho en ese tiempo, pero tampoco hizo falta; podría decirse bastante de Etiopía, pero no que su cuerpo de bomberos fue decadente. Cuando el mayor peligro que quedaba era la hierba todavía caliente fue cuando realmente se pudo comprobar la verdadera magnitud de los daños.  
El fuego había comenzado en un lugar alejado y se había ido acercando por el oeste, justo en el cambio de guardia, estaba a apenas veinte metros cuando lo descubrieron. Milagrosamente no había llegado a las tiendas.  
Ninguno de sus compañeros parecía realmente herido, aunque al igual que él algunos habían tenido que ponerse oxígeno. Entre todos pisotearon brasas y esparcieron arena, apartaron plástico fundido y trozos de tela calcinados. La zona de vigía estaba destruida y habría que repararla, del resto solo había que lamentar alguna chamuscada.  
"¿Qué se han llevado?" Preguntó Thorin cuando el riesgo de un segundo incendió quedó eliminado. Bilbo quedó profundamente sorprendido, tanto por la declaración como por su tono sosegado.  
"Aparentemente nada." Contestó Bofur "Pero faltan cosas por revisar."  
Bilbo no necesito más para salir corriendo hacia la Tienda Grande, aquella donde se guardaba todo lo relacionado con la investigación; y aunque necesitó una media hora para arreglar el desastre en que se había convertido, se sorprendió de no echar nada en falta. Excepto el mapa. Sería muy difícil de definir el cúmulo de sensaciones negativas que experimentó en ese momento, abandonó la tienda como el rayo y fue en busca de Thorin. El jefe de la compañía estrangularía a alguien en cuanto supiera la noticia.  
"¡El mapa!" Exclamó, mucho más calmado de lo que en realidad se sentía.  
"¿Perdón?" Dos policías estaban en ese momento junto a Thorin, discutiendo sobre el asunto.  
"El mapa." repitió "Se lo han llevado, es lo único que falta en la Tienda Grande."  
"¿Estás seguro de que es lo único?" Preguntó Thorin.  
"Así es." respondió "El desorden era inmenso, pero no faltaba nada." Asintiendo Thorin despidió a los dos policías, quienes marcharon contentos y alabando su suerte. Las denuncias dentro del yacimiento siempre eran algo tedioso de tratar. Bilbo no cabía en su estupor.  
"¿Ya está?" Preguntó "¿Qué ocurre con el mapa?"  
"El mapa esta a buen recaudo, niño" Fue la escueta respuesta de Thorin, quien pudiera fijarse bien vería una diminuta sonrisa entre su barba.  
La jornada se saldó sin más incidentes; nada parecía faltar y nadie parecía extrañarse por ello. Los destrozos fueron recogidos y el recuerdo del fuego se transformó en una pequeña vela rojísima a lo largo de la tarde. Tal vez fuera porque el señor Bolsón no llevaba allí mucho tiempo, pero de donde él venía los incendios no aparecían en tu puerta de forma espontánea. A ese problema le dedicó toda la tarde y principio de la noche.  
"En realidad no es algo raro, maese Bolsón." Le explicó Bofur durante la cena "Estos incidentes suceden con relativa frecuencia; de ahí la vigía"  
"No lo comprendo ¿Quién podría estar interesado en algo como eso? ¿Es un motín de otros grupos?"  
"No de otros grupos," Contestó Bofur "de uno."  
"¿Sabemos quiénes son?" Era algo más cercano a una afirmación que a una pregunta.  
"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamó Bombur, que entre bocado y bocado había escuchado la conversación de sus compañeros. "Pero será mejor que no lo comentes delante de Thorin."  
"¿Y eso a qué se debe?"  
"Solo intentan intimidarnos." Explicó Bofur "Cuanto menos importancia le demos, mejor"  
"¡Eso mismo! Dijo Bombur "Necesitarán algo más que un par de llamitas para hacernos desistir" Pero lo cierto es que aquello no hizo sentir más seguro a Bilbo.  
Con todo el jaleo del incendio Bilbo no había tenido oportunidad de empezar con la traducción de El honor de África, por ello desde la mañana del día siguiente se dedicó en cuerpo y alma al cometido ¡Benditos sean diccionarios y la ayuda de Balin! Además procuraba no separarse lo más mínimo del volumen, le inquietaba que el mismo día que lo encontró se produjera el fuego ¿Lo tendría con él ahora de no haberlo guardado en su tienda? Pensar en el asunto no ayudaba nada, pero le permitía no bajar la guardia; como parecía que estaba haciendo ahora. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta la silueta de Thorin ya le había robado el ejemplar, no se había dado cuenta de que fuera tan tarde.  
"Asique este es el volumen que ha captado tu atención." Comentó ojeándolo por encima. "¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que dice?"  
"Estoy trabajando en la traducción de las notas" respondió frotándose los ojos, demasiado cansado para atender a la desconfianza que se entreveía en la voz de Thorin.  
"Lo que quiere decir que no sabes si es realmente útil"  
"Bueno, eso no podré dictaminarlo hasta que no haya terminado" Casi podía oír a la mente de Thorin gritar que eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado.  
"Bien, prosigue" declaró ante la confusión de Bilbo, al parecer necesitaba asegurarse de que hiciera bien su trabajo.  
Las siguientes horas fueron tormentosas para Bilbo, hacía tiempo que la luna brillaba en lo alto, pero se negaba a irse a dormir. Cualquier cosa por demostrar su profesionalidad. Thorin, al igual que él, no había abandonado su sitio.  
"¿Ocurre algo, niño?" Preguntó al verlo detenerse después de tantas horas de admirable determinación.  
"No sé como traducir esto" había dado con una de esas estructuras que se resistían a sus manuales y ya era muy tarde como para preguntar a Balin; tendría que dejarlo por hoy. Thorin se acercó a él y echó un vistazo al párrafo, su dominio se había oxidado un poco tras su estancia en Inglaterra y aquella era una estructura arcana.  
"Mientras las mazas tañían como campanas, en simas donde duermen criaturas sombrías," Dijo "en salas huecas bajo las montañas."  
"Parece que a nuestro escritor le faltaban un par de horas de sueño "Comentó Bilbo.  
"No." Dijo Thorin, parecía pálido a la luz del fuego. "Yo he oído eso antes."  
"¿Donde?" Preguntó.  
"En viejas canciones." Dijo "Canciones sobre Erebor."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, de nuevo espero que os haya gustado.  
> Si alguien está interesado en que lo traduzca sería maravilloso que me lo dijera.
> 
> Hasta la próxima semana~


End file.
